Turning Steel to Silver
by Celebnaur
Summary: Equius and Aradia probably have the strangest relationship out of all the trolls. That's not to say it isn't also one of the most interesting. Drabble Collection
1. Chapter 1

**centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]**

CT: D- - Aradia, are you okay

AA: im 0k

AA: why d0 y0u ask

CT: D- - I heard some news about you and your moirail

CT: D- - My neighbor told me something terrible happened

AA: did y0ur neighb0r tell y0u that she is the 0ne that did it

CT: D- - Did what e%actly

AA: she s0ught vengeance and 0rchestrated the entire thing

CT: D- - Well both of you are lower than her

AA: if y0u had said that a few days ag0 i might actually have been 0ffended by it

CT: D- - What is different now

AA: there is n0 em0ti0n in me 0nly l0gic

AA: and l0gic tells me y0u are misled and that i have n0 reas0n t0 be angry at y0u

AA: but then again i d0ubt i c0uld be even if i tried

CT: D- - I am misled for upholding centuries of tradition?

AA: y0u are misled in keeping s0 much faith in it

AA: y0ur faith in the ways 0f the elders will be y0ur d00m

CT: D- - You misjudge me

CT: D- - I see the value in lowb100ds

CT: D- - There is one that is very precious to me

AA: its funny

AA: when i was sweeps y0unger i always wanted t0 see the magnificent buildings and art 0f the highbl00ds

AA: i h0ped that s0me highbl00d w0uld find it in their heart t0 sh0w me when we ascend

AA: i kn0w n0w that there is n0 p0ssibility f0r that

CT: D- - Nonsense I c00ld easily have you accompany me to various places of nobility

AA: y0u d0nt understand

AA: i have been t0ld by many v0ices ab0ut the falsity 0f linear time

AA: and i have learned thr0ugh it 0f 0ur und0ing

AA: it will be imp0ssible 0f my childh00d dream happening

CT: D- - I must admit that I find talking to you the slightest eery

CT: D- - Are you abso100tely sure that you are fine

AA: why did y0u even ask me in the first place 0_0

CT: D- - As I said earlier you misjudged me

CT: D- - If Vriska did have something to do in your attack I am not saying it is justified

CT: D- - Simply allowed

CT: D- - You carry yourself splendidly for someone of your placement and it frustrates me just as much as it amazes me

CT: D- -I have a very peculiar interest in you

AA: because i make y0u questi0n y0ur teachings

CT D- - I do not question that the caste system is well employed

AA: y0u d0 n0t questi0n it because y0u benefit fr0m it

CT: D- - I am sure that if I was born of your prestige my mindsets would vary little

AA: y0ure right

AA: i have seen that timeline and y0u are still stubb0rn

AA: but in b0th lines y0u degrade y0urself

CT: D- - I did not initiate this conversation to be criticized

AA: n0 y0u initiated it 0ut 0f c0ncern which has changed my 0pini0n of y0u

AA: i did misjudge y0u

AA: y0u d0 n0t uph0ld the traditi0ns as much as y0u and i th0ught y0u did

AA: even y0u are aband0ning them

CT: D- - I am finished here

AA: fine then

AA: we will talk again in a sh0rt time anyway and y0u will assist me m0re than any0ne else i kn0w f0r a time

CT: D- - You and your moirail received what was due to you

CT: D- - Farewell

**centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]**

AA: y0u and i b0th kn0w y0u d0nt believe that

AA: what a strange b0y 0_0

* * *

AN: For some strange reason FF won't let me make the bow and arrow. Oh well. Also as mentioned, any EquAra drabbles I make will be added onto this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warning, masturbation. Also this song goes nicely with it /watch?v=4EQXEIoZrZE

* * *

The glaring red eyes stared at him as he shamed himself. He sat at the base of his recuperacoon, panting, sweating, moaning, grunting, a combination crude and disgusting just like he imagined it would be.

The light coming through his window was soft and cold, being drowned out by the harsh glares of his creations He raised one hand and observed it in the light. Liquids in three shades of his blue stained his hand. One was blood, something he was used to seeing on his hands. Another was sweat, even more commonly expended than his blood. And the last made him shiver in the cold emptiness of his room as the shame of his actions dawned on him.

He rested his head against his 'bed' and begged anything that could hear him to allow him sleep. His breathing was ragged and his long hair stuck to his shoulders, forehead, neck. The light crept along the floor and kissed his feet.

He looked down with tired, embarrassed eyes and only saw one thing. She was there, kissing his feet with gentle, gentle warmth. He breathed harder.

She was not really there. But yet so perfectly did she plague his mind that he had allowed for himself to be stripped and writhe on the floor for hours in discomfort and pleasure. It was well into the night and this was no where near the first time she had just appeared.  
His voice croaked as he asked for orders; his voice ringing nobility and disgrace; his voice coming from a wet mouth and a dry throat. He closed his eyes, and then raised a hand.

A hand that was covered in blue, shaking with excitement, empowered by strength, and motivated by desire.

He stuck his nails into his chest and dragged, just like she would have done had she been there for him. The light began to kiss his ankles. He gasped and leaned over so as to have a closer look at his own body.

Blood dripped from his chest, over his abdominals, and pooled warmly where he needed no more warmth.

He grew angry, but only mockingly so. He shouted at her for cutting him and having his blood expended. And then he wept.

She would not hurt him like that. She was too delicate, too beautiful, too humble, too weak, to actually harm him. She could not hurt him like that.

She was not even there.

The midnight light was working its way up his legs and he sat there, for minutes, just watching it spread the barely detectable warmth to him. All he saw was blue on his hands and legs.

He wanted red. So he looked around.

The red eyes were laughing at him.

There was royalty, naked and crying on the floor, degrading himself.

There was nobility, performing dirty, shameful acts because his thoughts plagued him.

There was the heir and here was his inheritance.

Nothing.


End file.
